Thunder Tribe's Starlight
by Starless Knights
Summary: Jude had the prefect plan to dissuade Lucy's guild dream. Once she meets the team that he requested she wouldn't want to be with within ten feet of any guild. To bad he didn't account for his Daughter's natural light melting the teams usually cold demeanor. Not that the the Raijinshu where complaining. Honestly they were wondering how to get away with kidnapping a Heiress.
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes glared at the small old man who was looking at him expectantly from behind his desk.

"Why the fuck would I want to take such a lame ass mission? Guarding a party for some rich fuck?" The tall blond asked in annoyance. He had way better things to do then be some sort of babysitter for the rich and snobby.

"Come on Brat! The contractor asked specifically for you and your Team. Think of the free Jewels you'll get since if it's so easy." The Master stated as he handed the paper to the sparking blond.

He ripped the paper out of his hand as he read over it. His scowl getting deeper and deeper, but he raised his eyebrow at the signature at the bottom.

'Heartfilia? Isn't that the Bastard who owns the railways?'

"Honestly, I'm not sure why he would want you after all. We have so many more capable candidates." Makarov offhandedly said.

Laxus grit his teeth so hard, his cheek started to twitch. "What the fuck?! As if any of those losers could be better than me! Fine, I'll go on this stupid mission, and I will ace the fuck out it!" he seethed as he stomped out of the office with the flyer crumpled in his hand.

As the door slammed shut, Makarov smirked and bit back a chuckle.

Laxus stormed down the hall, he could feel lighting under his skin waiting to be released at his irritation. Once he was finally at his usual table his team looked at him questioningly.

"We've got a mission, let's go." He said as he stomped by them, and down the stairs.

The three looked to one another before following after the sparking man.

_**Heartfillia Estate**_

Cold dark eyes looked over the list for the upcoming guests that were invited to the business party he was throwing. He looked through them all mentally marking all the available suitors for his daughter.

A knock on the door halted his thoughts, and with an annoyed scowl call for the interrupter to enter.

A moment later a maid walked in, once she was in front of his desk she bowed, "I apologize Sir, but I've come to inform you that the Guild you asked for assistance from has accepted your request."

He leaned back and steeped his fingers together. "And the Team they are sending?" He asked.

The girl fidgeted slightly at his cold stare "It is The Raijinshu, as well as Laxus Dreyar, just as you requested."

Jude smirked and dismissed the maid with a wave of his hand.

He knew of his daughter's wish to one day join a guild, much to his annoyance. But with who he had coming he was sure that her wish for such a thing will soon be dashed. After all, while that Fairy Tail team was known for its strength, it was also quite known for its callous, and cold nature. The Dreyar man was in a class of his own when it came to interacting with people.

Then she would surely see that being a mage is just not a good fit for someone with the Heartfillia name. He ignored the voice that called him a hypocrite.

With a nod at his thoughts, he soon looked back to the papers. A name caught his eyes as he looked it over again. _Junelle_

He hummed in thought, they were the family that he was always competing against, who also had a son somewhat older than his own Daughter...

A thought flashed through his mind as he tapped his fingers on his desk absentmindedly, Lucy should get to know him, after he figures out how to get her to go the party in the first place of course...

* * *

**So I've had this in my mind for a while and I'm not entirely sure when my posting schedule will be. My sister will be assisting me with this, Why? Because she is a HUGE Fairy Tail fan, (And I haven't seen all of it or read it all.)**

**Also ships. Who do you want Lucy to be within the Raijinshu?**

**Lucy/Laxus**

**Lucy/Bickslow**

**Lucy/Freed**

**Lucy/Evergreen**

**Lucy/All four (Not gonna lie I'm leaning towards this, like a lot.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl snuggled under the warmth of her blanket, content to sleep the day away, but it seems others had a different idea. Not even a few moments later the warmth was ripped from her.

She flinched at the feel of the cool air and groaned while opening one eye to see a maid looking at her with slight impatience.

"Come on dearie up and at'em"

With a sigh, Lucy sat up her hair a mess and stretched.

The maid ushered her out of bed, and into the bathroom attached to her room to get ready for the day.

After much fussing, and getting shoved into a pink frilly gown Lucy was left alone the maid saying that breakfast would be up in a moment.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and frowned before glanced away. She hated wearing dresses, but especially pink ones.

She shook her head trying to ride the thought of her mother who always favored these types of clothes.

Lucy walked over to her nightstand and picked up her key ring, smiling she tucked them into the ribbon around her waist, she patted them slightly making sure someone couldn't see them. Before the door opened and she was sitting to eat, alone, like always.

She sighed again as she looked out the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She wasn't sure how much more loneliness she could take...

-0-0-0-

Four mages stare at the huge mansion.

"Laxus my man...You said it was guarding a party, but really?" "Really? Really?" the totems copied the Seith mage.

Laxus looked to his team to see their reactions.

Ever seem the least affected, as she was looking around in slight wonder of it all.

Bickslow looks slightly uncomfortable as he shifted foot from foot, a strained smile on.

Freed, looked pale, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade.

Laxus placed a hand on the green-haired mage's head as he walked by him. Freed startled, but soon relaxed, releasing a breath he had been holding.

Once at the double doors he knocked, his team right behind him. It only took a moment before the door opened and a little and an old man in a suit greeted him.

Laxus looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, "Were the team the sent from Fairy Tail."

The old man seemed to frown even more, before opening the door to them, "Right this away, I'll have to go inform the Master of your arrival.

The four were left standing at the bottom of a grand staircase.

They looked around the spacious room, noticing all the fancy items here, and there. Before there was a clearing of a throat.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a blond-haired man in an expensive suit, His eyes were cold, a scowl on his face. Laxus could already tell they wouldn't get along.

Next to the man was a young girl wearing a fancy pink dress with too many ribbons, her blonde hair was done up in a tight bun. Brown eyes sparkled in curiosity at them. a small smile on her lips, she looked ready to jump them with questions honestly.

"You all are early, I didn't need you here for another three days." the man complained, Laxus watched as the girl slightly flinched from his tone.

Before Laxus could open his mouth, Freed beat him to it.

He stepped forward and bowed, "Apologies, Sir Heartfillia. But the Quest never said anything about a time, but with this, it gives us time to properly prepare. To make sure everyone is safe come the day of your party."

The man sneered at the still bowing mage before he tisked, "Fine, but you won't be getting extra Jewels if that was what you were after."

Laxus's cheek started to twitch with how hard he was clenching his teeth, he could feel his lightning under his skin.

Jude motioned to a maid who scurried over to him with a bow, "Get them a room ready."

The maid hesitated as she glanced at the four of them, "J-just one room, sir? What of the Lady?"

Jude started to walk back up the stairs, "A Lady? Anyone who travels alone with three men is hardly a Lady, This should be convenient for them. She won't have to travel from room to room."

You could hear a pin drop from his statement as he left the room, the slamming of the door echoing.

Evergreen's face was flush with embarrassment, and anger, as she tried to hide behind her fan ignoring the heat behind her eyes, she refused to cry over such a thing.

Bickslow had to keep his eyes closed as he kept a reassuring grip on Ever's wrist, his totems quite as the floated around the two.

Freed's masked was up, and the only inkling of rage was the tightness around the corner of his eyes, He kept a tight grip on Laxu's arm. He ignored the slight shock he was getting from him, his green hair was starting to lift from the amount of static the man was putting off.

Laxus was fucking seething, how dare this pompous fuck even think of implying such a thing! His stormy eyes flashed over to Ever, and his rage grew, Fuck it!

Before Laxus could move to go chasing after the rude rich man, a quiet, soft voice spoke.

"Get them each a room. Make sure they are really nice too. Actually make sure they are placed near my wing, Father never goes there."

The maid looked worried, as her eyes looked around half expecting Jude to pop back out. "Miss Lucy?"

Lucy smiled sadly at her "It's alright if he says anything, tell him I told you too."

The maid hesitated, before nodding and going to do as she was told.

It was quiet as they watch the maid go. Their eyes all turned to the girl as she started to walk to them. Once the was at the bottom, before Laxus could tear into her, or any of the others say anything she bowed deeply to them.

"I'm am so, so sorry for the words of my Father. What he said was rude and completely inexcusable. I'm not going to ask you to forgive him, but please don't hold anyone else here accountable for his actions."

She didn't stand from her bow yet, as they all stared at her wide-eyed.

* * *

**Not gonna lie what Jude said made even me offended, lol**

**I might be making him a bit more of a well, dick. in this or maybe this is right on the money personality-wise.**

**I hope I kept everyone in Character as much as possible... I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The four mages looked at the still bowing girl, well this was unexpected. They thought she would have been the same as her father. Stuck up, and spoiled...

Ever scoffed, "Come now dear, no need to bow, It's not like his words matter to me. He's just an idiot man after all."

The three men felt slightly offended, but could help but agree, the man was pretty dumb.

Lucy straightened, and smiled brightly at them, "I'm still sorry for what he said...Oh! My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It nice to meet you all. Thank you for coming to make sure everything is safe..." as she finished her sentence she looked a little unsure.

"What is it Miss Heartfilia?" Freed asked.

"You can call me Lucy, I don't mind. It's just that this isn't the first time we've had a party like this. I'm just wondering why now all of a sudden Father thinks its best to have guards, not even regular ones. But Mages...He's not the fondest of Mages." Lucy said as the nervously played with her bangs.

Well that was odd...

Lucy shook her head, and smiled at them again. "Well regardless, I'm happy your here!" Her eyes sparkled at them.

"You are?" Bick asked, his babies copying his last word.

"Oh! your little totems can talk?" she asked as she placed her palm out.

Bickslow was slightly shocked when the little smiling totem, Pappa landed on her hand.

"They're so cute! Did you make them?" she asked as Bickslow just stared at his totems flying around her chanting some of her words.

"Cute, cute, Make them, make them!"

"uh...yeah...I made them." was his fumbled reply.

Ever laughed as she looped her arm around the younger girls arm, "Oh aren't you just a darling, You made the loud mouth speechless. I think we're going to get along just great!"

Lucy gave a confused smile not sure exactly what she did.

"Miss Lucy."

The maid was back.

"The rooms are ready, just as you asked."

"Oh, thank you! Come on, I bet you all are exhausted from traveling all the way here."

The two girls started up the stairs the totems following after the blonde girl.

"Eh?" Bickslow was slightly confused at is little spirits' reaction to the rich girl, they're never taken to someone so quickly, or so closely for that matter.

"I'm not the only one who thought was wired right?" Laxus asked as he started after the two girls.

"Nope, Bossman. That was a new one for me too." the masked mage said following too.

Freed stood there for a moment curious, but also cautious. "Such an odd girl." He whispered to himself wondering about her, She didn't really act like the normal high-class women he's had to deal with in the past, not to mention he could sense some magic coming form her, but if her father wasn't fond of Mages why would she have magic? Not only that but he's never felt anything like it...

As they walked down the long halls to their rooms the two girls were talking.

"Oh, where are my manners. You've introduced yourself, but we didn't to the same. My name is Evergreen, but you can call me Ever." she said as she fixed her glasses.

An arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder as she turned to face a manic girn with a tongue lolled out, "Yo, I'm Bickslow! Nice to meet ya, Princess." His eyes trailing to the top of her head where one of his totems was resting on her bun.

Lucy blushed, and fidgeted with her long bangs again, "Oh, nice to meet you too."

The totems chanted princess, before calling out their own names in greeting...Man this was a trippy experience for the masked, Spirit using Mage.

Ever tugged Bickslow off of Lucy and started to berate him about how you shouldn't hang off a girl.

Lucy giggled at them when she felt something lightly touch her elbow, she turned to see the long hair mage with the serious face.

"I'm Freed. It's nice to mee you Miss Lucy, and the gentleman behind me is-"

"Laxus Dreyar!"

They all stopped at the girl's exclamation, and she blushed her hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry, it's just that I already know who you all are. I'm quite fond of Fairy Tail." the heiress explained not looking at any of them her hand on her cheeks trying to will away her blush.

"You know I just can't believe that I'm housing Laxus-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm a Dreyar grandson of one Wizard Saint, Master to one of the Strongest Guilds in Fiore, Makarov Dreyar. Yada, Yada, Fairy Tail wizard..." Laxus interrupted annoyed that the rich girl was just acting nice so she could fangirl and get close to him.

"Well yes, but also one of the best Lightning Mages ever, not to mention always apart of one to the strongest teams too! So cool." Lucy said with a smile, her kind eyes looking at them all with slight awe.

Laxus raised an eyebrow and looked away with a slight huff ignoring the slight burn on his cheeks. He was not blushing damn it!

The other three didn't bother to hide their blushes from such sincere praise.

Lucy was soon getting hugged tightly, by Ever, Bickslow too, was hugging her rubbing his masked cheek against her head, cooing at her.

"You are just too cute, how are you even related to that brute of man?" Ever asked as she too rubbed her cheek against Lucy's cheek.

Freed coughed to get their attention, his own blush covering his cheeks, "Right well, we should get to our rooms yes?"

Lucy grinned "Oh right."

After walking a little bit more they soon stopped down a long hallway "Here we are!" Lucy said as she spread out her arms.

They looked at her confused.

She giggled, "These four doors lead to your rooms, they all have a bathroom attached to them so you don't have worry about sharing or waiting." Lucy said as she motioned to the four rooms to the left of her.

"Also if you need anything just let me know, My room is at the end of the hall," Lucy said pointing to the door at the very end.

She bowed lightly at them, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, I'll ask a maid to bring some dinner for you all, Do you need anything specific?"

"You might want to get extra for BigMan here, he eats a lot," Bickslow said as he jabbed his thumb at Laxus who scowled at his friend.

Lucy giggled and nodded, "Will do."

With that Lucy waved to them bye, and went back down the hall, to find them food.

The four watched her go.

"Anyone else find it a bit odd that Heartfilia suddenly needs guards, but guards he likes even less than normal?" Bickslow asked.

"No, not just you. Did anyone else notice Lucy dear's flinch when her father spoke harshly?" Ever said from behind her fan.

"Not only that, but Mages from the Guild she is the most fond of?" Freed added.

Laxus watch her go, before turning. "Whatever he's planing I'm sure we can handle it."

* * *

**Oh, boy is this _not_ going to how Jude hoped it will. I hope you all enjoyed, that I've got everyone down personality-wise. **

**Lucy is just adorable, these little Fairies never stood a chance, lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy couldn't believe it Mages where here, not just any Mages either, but Fairy Tail Mages! She giggled to herself as the relaxed into the bubbles of her bath. She couldn't wait till tomorrow, she will have someone to talk to! Not only that, but maybe they can give her some tips on being a Mage.

Oh! She couldn't wait.

Her happiness was suddenly popped.

But why did her father ask for Mages? This was very out of character for him. She sank low into the water. What was he planing, hopefully not something too bad...

She blew some bubbled into the water as she started to worry.

Well she might as well enjoy this as much as she could while she can, but her worry was starting to get the better of her. Soon she held a familiar Key in her hand before it was dipped into the water.

Not moment later after she said the incantation of the Key did a beautiful mermaid appeared, a scowl already in place.

"Eh? What do you want ya, sea urchin?" She asked as she set her jar aside next to the tub, and relaxed slightly into the warm water.

"I think Dad's plotting again..." Lucy said while playing with the bubbles.

The blue-haired spirit tisked, "That man, What did Lalya even see in him?"

Lucy frowned, "He wasn't always like this." She tried to defend him.

Aquarius's blue eyes turned to Lucy, "Whatever, I can't help but think he is sort of brave," Lucy gave her a confused and bewildered look at that statement.

She smirked. "After all, with what he's been doing, once he dies and meets Layla again, she's going to have some very choice words for him..."

Lucy giggled at the image of her mother threatening her dad. "He was always slightly scared of mom when she was angry."

The blonde had a nostalgic look on her face, as she thought of the past.

Aquarius watch her for a moment before grabbing her Jar and pouring water over the young girl.

Lucy sputtered as she whipped the water from her eyes. Before she could complain she felt the Mermaid's hands in her hair scrubbing in her strawberry scented shampoo.

"So I saw that those Mages are kinda cute," Aquarius said with a hint of mischief.

Lucy blushed slightly, "Yeah, they're from Fairy Tail can you believe it!"

Aquarius hummed as she tilted the blonde's head back and rinsed out the subs. "Yes, yes, your dream guild. I've heard enough about it."

Lucy smiled fondly as the two talked and relaxed...

-0-0-0-

Freed, was sitting on the edge of Laxus's bed, Where the said man was relaxing with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed.

While Bickslow, and Ever were sitting on the couch a the end of the bed.

"I mean really who needs a couch in their bedroom?" Bicks asked as he slouched low on the soft cushions.

"Well, I think its sort of charming, it gives it a homey air." Ever retorted.

Bickslow scoffed, "I think this place is impossible to feel homey, way too cold, and stiff. Makes ya wonder how Princess is so light eh?"

Before Freed could remark, they all froze when why felt a faint wave of magic.

"What?" Bicks sat up wondering what that was.

"It must be Lucy." Ever said looking in the direction of the girl's room.

"So you all felt it too huh? But if her Father is against Mages so much why would his daughter have magic?"

"Who knows, but damn if that wasn't the calmest, magic I've ever felt...Soothing." Bicks said ask he relaxed back down his shoulder losing tension as he sighed.

"Oi, would you all shut up and get out already!" Laxus barked with one stormy blue eye open, "I'm trying to sleep here."

Freed got up and started to usher the other two out with a happy smile, "Yes, of course, we'll see you in the morning Laxus."

Soon it was just the tall blond alone in the room. He closed his eyes again and scooted further down the bed to try and relax. He ignored the way the girl's magic made his lightning tingle beneath his skin, and his dragon rumble.

He couldn't help but agree with Bicks, the Chick's magic was really soothing.

0-0-0-0-

Jude frowned as he sat back in his chair a tumbler of whiskey next to him. This wasn't going as planned, They weren't as bad as the rumors say...That one was even _polite_! Honestly, if he didn't know any better he would think the man was one of his own, the high class.

His mind's eye flashed to the tall blonde with the scowl, and intimidating aura, okay well maybe a few where accurate.

He drummed his fingers on the table in thought, not only that but, he heard that Lucy was already taken with them.

He tisked as he tossed back the last of is liquor, "Well, I guess I'll just have to work harder to piss them off, then Lucy will see how dangerous, and unfit she would be at being a Mage."

Dark eye glanced over the paper of potential suitors once more, He still needed to think of how to get Lucy to behave when the time came for the party. He thought briefly of what he could do before his mind drifted to the Key the girl always kept with her, before he shook his head. No, no he wouldn't do that. He thought as he glanced at the picture of his late wife, next to him, her smiling happily, softly back. He stomped harder on any kind of guilt he felt, this had to be done, she...she would understand...

He got up and headed to bed ignoring the voice screaming in his head calling him a liar, and a coward...well it was calling him a lot of things, but some of them really weren't appropriate.

As he turned off the light of the lamp he didn't notice a little totem on the windowsill, before the little smiling doll, floated away, eager to share with it's Papa what they had learned.

* * *

**So I absolutely love the trope of the big bad antagonist, being intimated, or scared of their significant other, I love it so much. Just like they give then a look and the just freeze, because dear lord they were in the dog house now, and they really didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight...**

**I also like the headcanon that Dragons/Dragons Slayers are actually really drawn towards Celestial Mages, Why? I don't know I just like it. Same with Mages that deal with spirits, but a lesser degree then dragons/dragons slayers. (I'm looking at you Bickslow.)**

**Oh, Jude, Jude, Jude listen to the little voice please, it will help you, it really will. Oof he actually thought of going there didn't he such a dick!**

**Bick knows things! ooooh.**

**Also, someone asked about my schedule for updating, I don't really have one. I will try my best to, but some times I'm just so tired, and just wanna sleep, and do nothing...probably not healthy, but eh. I do _try_ to have one written, and once I finish the chapter after I will post the one I had done before, if that makes any sense.**

**The keyword in that sentence was _try_.**


	5. Chapter 5

The four Mages stood at the entrance of the dining room sort of floor because that was a _lot_ of food. They turned their eye from the amazing looking food to the girl who was looking at them like a puppy who's master just got home...

It was actually a little concerning as they watch her waiting for their reaction.

"So what's with the feast?" Bickslow was the one to break the silence.

Lucy smiled brightly at them, "Well I thought we could all have breakfast together! I ask the Chef to make us something, but with how much Laxus ate last night he decided this should be enough for everyone."

They all took in the new information before Laxus's three friends all laughed, at the slightly red cheeks of their 'leader'

As they all ate in relative silence the Mages all casting curious looks at the overly happy girl, really why was she so happy? I almost looked like flowers were blooming from her...

Finally, Freed's couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Miss Lucy...You said your father didn't like Mages, right? Then why do you have Magic? Not only that but I've never felt anything like it?"

As the words settled, he wished he could take them back, as they watched the happy sparkle in her eyes, dulled, and her smiled falter, before coming back strained, faked, and forced.

"Oh, umm. Well, my father didn't _always_ dislike Mages, and such." She looked out the window to the garden, seeing things that they didn't, memories. "My mother was a Mage, a Celestial Mage."

Freed spat out the sip of tea had just taken, as he ignored Ever's enraged squeal, and the glare sent his way by tea cover Laxus, and Bickslows complaining about not even like leaf water, as he wiped his face clean.

"Really? That magic isn't very practiced now, While not the rarest, you don't see it as often as most."

Lucy smiled sadly, "Yeah, not many people are interested, most think it's a weak magic, but I love it! My mom gave me two of her keys."

They watched as she pulled out a key ring with three golden keys, and three silver. Her gentle handling of them telling as she held them up for them to see.

"Eh, so they're just keys? How do they work?" Bickslow asked as he poked on of them.

Lucy brightened up even more, "Would you wanna see?"

Before anyone could answer she was already grabbing one of the silver Keyes,

"Open the gate of the Lyer, Lyra!"

A light and the sound of chimes filled the air, and that soothing magic washed over them again, and standing next to Lucy was a long-haired, green-eyed girl wearing a bonnet, and blue dress with small wings on her back, she held onto a harp and a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Lucy! I'm so happy to see you! Summon me more often." The girl said as she hugged to blonde.

Lucy giggled and smiled fondly at the girl.

"This is Lyra, she is a spirit from the celestial realm. With this key, I can call her to our world, as long as I follow the contract we set up, when I first called on her."

Bickslow perked in interest, spirits you say?

"Why don't you play us something Lyra?" Lucy asked, and the spirit musician grinned, "I'd love to!"

She stepped away from Lucy and pulled out her large harp, she plucked a few of the strings as a lovely, and soft melody filled the room. The four mages relaxed as she started to sing, almost as if the stress was melting away.

Lucy watched their reactions and released a giggle.

Just as the song was almost done, it came to an abrupt stop, from a commanding voice, "What is going on here?"

Lucy started, and jumped in her seat, As Lyra also flinched, and frowned at the intimidating man. "I asked what is going on here!"

He demanded again when he received no answer the first time.

"They were just eating breakfast Father," Lucy said as she slowly got out of her chair.

His frown deepened, "That doesn't explain the other thing."

The mages watched surprised as a flash of anger flickered across the kind girl's face, before it was cooled, "_Lyra_ was just singing them something, They were curious about my magic."

He tensed, "You know how I feel about that, now end your magic, and stop playing around, you have lessons."

Lyra looked to Lucy worried, but the blond just smiled at her spirit as she disappeared in a bit of what seemed to be stardust.

She bowed lightly to her father, as well as her guest, much to the man's annoyance. "I'll be going then, I hope to see everyone later, maybe we can have lunch?"

None other them bothered to reply was she was usher out of the room, by some maids, leaving only the Fairy Tail mages, and an irritated man.

"Listen here, I'm not paying you to sit around, and be friends with my daughter. You came early so do some work, or I _will_ be putting a complaint into not only your Guild Master, but the Magic Council as well."

Freed stood as he dabbed at his mouth, "Yes, of course. I will take Laxus and Bickslow with me to find the best places to put Runes, Ever should stay with Miss Lucy, As a precaution of course. You never know who could be lurking."

Bickslow had to swallow back his bark of laugher at the about of sass that was dripping from Freed's words each letter falsely respectful.

Ever hid behind her fan as she watches the man's temple throb, she vaguely wonders if he would snap at them more than he already has.

Before Jude can forbid any one of them looking after Lucy, Laxus spoke up, "Yeah, it's best to let Ever go, after all the Job was to look after the guests of the party, and the residents of the manor, and big shots like you are sure to have lots of enemies. It's best to have someone looking after the blondie."

Jude hissed out a fine, as he had one of the maids lead the brown-haired beauty away.

"You all better watch your cheek when the guests arrive." He huffed out and left like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Once it was safe Bickslow let out his guffaws of laughter. "Oh, man his face!"

Freed frowned at the loud man, with a roll of his eyes, "Yes, Yes, But we really should see where is best to place to Runes. After all, we don't really know what we're dealing with here"

Bickslow sobered, as he remembered what his babies found out last night. He followed after the two as they walked out of the dining room trying to gather his thoughts. and tell them the worrisome news.

* * *

**Hello, I have no excuse for how long this took. I don't even think this chapter is that good... and I'm sorry about that.**

**I'll try and work on the next chapter soon. which is when Bicks will tell the others of what he's learned...most likely...**

**I also when back a fixed as few things of the previous chapters, not much just the spelling mistakes I caught while rereading it.**


End file.
